Intervention
by sully vann
Summary: Ethan and Kate stage an intervention of their own


Intervention  
  
Lizzie/Gordo, PG  
  
Author's Note: Major spoilers for the movie!  
  
Summary: Ethan and Kate stage an intervention of their own  
  
***  
  
"Listen, Gordon, I don't like to get in nobody's biz-ness, but you're totally bugging on Lizzie." Ethan said, causing Gordo to put down the book he was reading and look at Ethan.  
  
"Ethan, what are you talking about?" Gordo sighed.  
  
"Yeah, uhm, leaving the land of spaghetti to save her is most definitely a sign that you're crushing, man."  
  
"Whatever, Ethan."  
  
"Kate was right. This is going to be harder than I thought." Ethan said, then scrunched up his eyebrows in determination.  
  
*  
  
"So, Lizzie, are you and Gordo, like, going to run for Homecoming Court as a couple next year?" Kate asked. "Because Ethan and I are definitely going to win." She added quickly.  
  
"Why would we run as a couple, Kate?" Lizzie asked, closing her notebook.  
  
"Hello, he only totally loves you and you totally love him!"  
  
"Kate, I know you're far superior than me in knowledge of relationships," Lizzie almost gagged on her sarcastic words. "But I think I know Gordo, and I think I know me. It's not like that." Lizzie replied, picking up her pen and opening her notebook again.  
  
"No one said this was going to be easy---" Kate said, he nose wrinkling with resolve.  
  
*  
  
"Gordon, you and Lizzie, that's what I'm talking about! Come on, man, she's right over there!" Ethan pleaded, pointing at Lizzie sitting on a bench on the other side of the lobby.  
  
"She's surrounded by people!" Gordo shot back.  
  
"And, uhm, doesn't she hate lots of attention? And you always save her, man, go save her!"  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie as Ethan eyed Kate closely.  
  
*  
  
"Lizzie, you've only got tonight to get Gordo, or else its back to Dullsville, USA---but with sophomore, junior, and senior girls that may really see Gordo for the great guy he is---in his own weird, dorky, freaky way." Kate said, sliding in next to Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie smiled for the flashing lights, but spoke to Kate through her smile. "Kate, that's crazy. Gordo and I are just friends. He was just doing what any friend would do."  
  
"If Ethan would give up Rome and all that spaghetti to save my butt, I'd totally date him in a second." Kate stated, locking eyes with Ethan. Kate smiled slightly as Ethan nodded.  
  
"Kate, here come my parents. Let them sit with me, ok?" Lizzie said as her parents made their way towards the girls and group of photographers.  
  
*  
  
"Hey!" Lizzie smiled brightly as she stepped into the elevator after Gordo. Apparently her mega-watt smile couldn't just be turned on and off like a light. "So.one last sneak away for old times sake?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." Gordo said, turning to press the button.  
  
*  
  
"Way to go Gor-don!" Ethan muttered as he caught his roommate and Lizzie hand-in-hand as they made their way to the terminal.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out, Ethan." Kate said, sliding up along side the boy.  
  
"I like the dude. He's brainy, but he's not so bad. He doesn't snore."  
  
"So, you going to sit with me on the plane or not?" Kate asked, reverting back to her old ways quickly.  
  
"Uhh---" Ethan stammered.  
  
"Please?" Kate said, a little softer.  
  
Ethan grinned and nodded as Kate positioned her purse over her shoulder and began walking.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm walking here!" She cried as she bumped into Lizzie, separating her from Gordo momentarily.  
  
"Whatever, Kate." Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, congrats with the Gordo thing---" Kate started.  
  
"Thanks," Lizzie smiled.  
  
"But I will be in the Homecoming Court, so don't even think about it!" Kate said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and flouncing down the hallway.  
  
*  
  
"Nice going, my man!" Ethan said, grabbing Gordo's arm and attempting to bump fists with him, only.  
  
"Ethan, don't even bother." Gordo replied, rolling his eyes and pulling away his arm.  
  
"Heh, you're getting the approach." Ethan chuckled as Lizzie made her way towards the boys.  
  
"Hey, guys." Lizzie said.  
  
"Later" Ethan said, taking off down the hallway.  
  
Lizzie gazed at Gordo, who just shrugged in reply.  
  
"Oh well---" Lizzie said, adjusting her backpack.  
  
"Yeah---" Gordo said, taking her hand and leading her down the same hallway.  
  
-End 


End file.
